bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Boy, Run Under the Moonlight
is 'Atsushi Nakajima's character song, sung by Atsushi's seiyuu, Yuto Uemura. The song is included in ' . Lyrics Romaji= Chi o nagashita hifu soshiki wa Sukoshi tateba mou moto doori da Hiki tsureteru kizuato ga Sonna koto mo atta to yuu gurai daro? Sou sato shite Itami gomakasu tabi Kanka dekinai shoudou dake ga Uzumaita! Hashire hashire doko ni mukau ka? Shiranai mienai dakedo yukanakya Utsuro ni aita mune no sukima kara Ikitai to koe ga suru Dakara mayowazu gekka wo Hashire yodonda hibi kara Chi wo kette Ari fureteru kanjou da to Warai tobashite mo ah kesezu ni ita Kanashii ka na boku wa tada Kodoku to yuu ori kara nuke dasezu ni Kitai shite Kizutsuite me wo tojita Kono tsugi wa chigau kotoba Mata kitai shite! Sakebe sakebe ibitsu na koe de Sonzai sae mo hitei saretatte Kibou motsu no wa tomerare nakatta Yorisotte kureta no wa Hono jiroi hikari de Sakebe sou kikoeta Itsunohika Konna jibun demo Hitsuyou da to dareka itte Kureru nara! Agake agake tsukinu namida mo Ikiru mono no akashi to omoe Osoreru yori mo nani mo shinai mama Ubawareru unmei wo tomero Hashire hashire doko ni mukau ka Shiranai mienai dakara yuku no sa Utsuro ni aita mune wo tataite wa Shounen to yobi kakeru Dareka ni deau made Hashire semaru mirai ga Sou yuu kara |-| Kanji= 血を流した皮膚組織は少し経てばもう元通りだ 引き攣れてる傷跡が「そんなこともあった」と云うぐらいだろ？ そう諭して…痛み誤魔化す度 看過できない衝動だけが渦巻いた 疾走れ　疾走れ　何処に向かうか 知らない　見えない　だけど行かなきゃ 虚ろに空いた胸の隙間から “生きたい”と声がする　だから迷わず月下を疾走れ 淀んだ日々から、地を蹴って ありふれてる感情だと笑い飛ばしても　嗚呼　消せずに居た 悲しい哉　僕はただ孤独という檻から脱け出せずに 期待して傷付いて目を閉じた もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com この次は…違う言葉また期待して 叫べ　叫べ　歪な声で 存在さえも否定されたって 希望持つのは止められなかった 寄り添って呉れたのは仄白い光で　叫べ　…そう、聞こえた 何時の日か “こんな自分でも必要だと誰か云って呉れるなら” 足掻け　足掻け　尽きぬ涙も 生きる者の証と思え 恐れるよりも何もしない侭　奪われる運命を止めろ 疾走れ　疾走れ　何処に向かうか 知らない　見えない　だから行くのさ 虚ろに空いた胸を叩いては “少年”と呼びかける　誰かに出逢うまで　疾走れ …迫る未来が、そう云うから。 |-| English= This skin that has bled out, a little while later, will heal back to what it once was Looking at those puckered scars, one’d say something like ‘Ah, right, there was that’, right? Or so I was admonished… and every time, glossed over the pain Only an impulse I could not let go of swirled within Sprint, sprint, to where am I heading? I don’t know, I don’t remember, but I have to go From the crevices of this heart that has become hollow A voice says ‘I want to live’ And so, without hesitation, I sprint under the moonlight From these stagnant days, I took off. Even if you laugh them off as commonplace feelings, ah, they are undoubtedly her How tragic it is, I who cannot escape from this cage called ‘loneliness’ As I hoped, as I got hurt, I closed my eyes And once again, I once again hope for different words. Howl, howl, with this distorted voice, That was denied even its existence I could not stop myself from having hope So, to the dim light that has gently enveloped me, howl… Or so I heard. I wonder since when, If someone has told me ‘Even you, as you are, are needed’,” Struggle, struggle, even as your tears dry out I think that is proof that I am alive Rather than remaining stagnant because of fear End this fate of having everything taken away from me Sprint, sprint, to where am I heading? I don’t know, I don’t remember, but that’s why I’m going From the empty space of this hollow heart, 'Sprint, until you meet that person to call out to you, “Boy,”’ The future drawing near tells me. Category:Character songs